memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Reference Desk
NEED KLINGON BATTLECRUISER INFO/TECH DATA AM ATTEMPTING TO BUILD A 4 FOOT LONG KLINGON BATTLECRUISER (FROM STAR TREK VI) AND HMS BOUNTY/BIRD OF PREY (3 FT.WINGSPAN). ANYONE OUT THERE LIKE TO SHARE INFO WITH ME? WANT TO SUPER DETAIL BOTH AND ADD LIGHTING SYSTEM. WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE SOME INPUT. THANK YOU! BOB SCORPIO1EFX@AOL.COM : Please don't yell, the people at memory-alpha are (atleast not to my knowledge) not deaf. When typing in capital letters (atleast on Internet newgroups) it means you are yelling, this is not appreciated by most people. With respect to your question you can take a look at http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org of try http://goole.com and search for 'klingon battlecruiser' this will give you a large amount of links. I hope this answers your question. -- Q 17:49, 6 Sep 2004 (CEST) McClure Vs. Daniels The cast of Star Trek First Contact includes the character known as lieutenant Daniels. Hes is the chief tactical officer for the Enterprise-E. decipher ccg has a character who looks like him named, Thomas McClure. he is the Chief security officer aboard the Enterprise-E in this movie. I cant find any record of him anywhere other then CCG. Are they the same person? they are both cool characters, but i really dont want them to be the same person. two of my favorite charters would turn into one. Please Sombody Help Me CommanderPhoenix Darkest_Fire@hotmail.com :In Star Trek: First Contact, the tactical officer of the USS Enterprise-E was Lieutenant Daniels, he reappeared in Star Trek: Insurrection. I think the Decipher games card might've accidentally assigned him a new name. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 17:27, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Indeed, he wasn't actually named until Insurrection. Decipher's supplement covering First Contact was released before that. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:36, 4 May 2005 (UTC) continuity in "the expanse" how will the xindi attack on earth affect future events on trek? obviously in later series we don't see a large gash going through florida, or will the last season of enterprise use the reset button to end all reset buttons? :I don't really think it is a continuity problem. There's plenty of time to rebuild. We don't talk about tragedies that happened a hundred years ago that often, and only when it is relevant, so why should Kirk/Picard/etc?. (Toddas 17:19, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT)) ::Yes, not many cry "Remember the Maine" anymore around here. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:28, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) Enterprise-D, Reoccuring Backround Nurse "Mendez" In many episodes of TNG, in the later years, when ever we're in sickbay, the three most reoccuring people are Doctor Crusher, Nurse Ogawa, and a man that appears to be of mexican decent. He's always in the backround, I don't think I've ever heard him talk or say more then a "Yes doctor". For some reason I associate the name "Nurse Mendez" with him, but I'm almost entirly sure that has no basis what so ever. Does anyone know the actor/character name of this person? Or at least know who I'm talking about? --AJHalliwell 20:26, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) Pon Farr Can anyone tell me if Pon Farr is a natural Vulcan trait, or if it came as an offshoot of their mental/emotional discipline? i.e., do they just chemically go "into heat" every seven years? I would think it's chemical, since babySpock in ST III went through it without any mental discipline, but some of my friends claim it's a byproduct of repressing their emotions. And similarly, do Romulans, as their descendants go through Pon Farr as well, but don't make it a big deal? --192.77.198.12 13:19, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT)Duncan (king_duncan42@yahoo.com) Gay people in the 23 - 25th centuries Just a question: Aside from the 'androgynous' species that occasionally titillate or terrorize the crews of different enterprises and voyagers, are there any examples of explicitly open and out gay people in any of the Trek series? Tasha Yar, might be a lesbian and Lt Barclay used to have gay tendencies, before he was "straightened" out in later episodes...and there is some homoerotic tension between Kirk and Spock in wrath of khan and The Search for Spock ("you are and shall always be my friend")...but are there others? It just seems strange that we can go through all the physics of Star Trek (which actually seems conceivable in the future), but somehow like we gay people sort of disappear after 2063. I think this is important, and as a test, can someone explain why the gay people disappear in Star Trek, WITHOUT refering to homophobic hollywood producers and directors? It ain't like gay people don't constitute like 90% of Trek's viewership! I didn't see any posts on this subject, so I apologize if someone has already said something about it. Rich :So you're wanting some sort of tech answer. Look no further than The Simpsons - injections every 10 minutes! :Who knows -- there have long been people agitating for it, but producers and others have put the kai-bash on it a number of times. There was of course DS9: "Rejoined", but we all know that wasn't really about it. In short, no it has not been openly addressed. And gay people as 90% of the Trek viewership? - please. I know that the GLBT community inflates their numbers, but that's a little ridiculous and self-important, even if the actual percentage is higher than general society (which wouldn't shock me one bit - just no way to determine it!) -- Dmsdbo 00:34, 5 May 2005 (UTC) :The Intendant (Kira) in DS9's mirror universe is lesbian/bisexual. Didn't she have sex with Leeta and Ezri as well as hit on her normal universe self? So, the only real gay people we've seen in Trek are in the evil mirror universe. In some of the expanded universe books, there have been gay characters. Someone made Hawk from Star Trek: First Contact gay and his ex-lover is on the USS Titan with Riker. While I would like to see a positive portrayal of gays on Star Trek, this is not how I would do it. Rob 02:48, 5 May 2005 (UTC) *In the original script of Star Trek First Contact, Hawk was going to be gay, but then Brannon Braga rejected the idea. (I think this was in the extra features in First Contact special edition). Originally, Tucker, Reed, or Mayweather was going to be gay, but then, again, the producers decided against it. With the popularity of gay characters on television today, it's not the "unheard of" thing it was in say, the 1960's. I'm sure if Enterprise went till 7 years, they would have made an episode on it eventually. Especially with the new writing. -AJHalliwell 02:57, 5 May 2005 (UTC) *I would very much like to see gay and lesbian characters as regulars in a future series. One thing that I would like to say to Rich, however, is that he seems to be perpeptuating a lot of stereotypes here: ::Tasha Yar, might be a lesbian :::Why? Because she is a strong and independent woman? ::Lt Barclay used to have gay tendencies :::Such as being nervious and awkward? ::there is some homoerotic tension between Kirk and Spock ... ("you are and shall always be my friend") :::Meaning that two men can only love one another if they are ''loving one another? :When Paramount finally allows gay characters to become the norm in the Star Trek universe, I hope they won't fall into the old predictable stereotypes. : T'Play(talk) 04:56, 9 May 2005 (UTC) The Patriarchy Greetings. In the recient Star Trek: Star Charts book by Geoffrey Mandel there is something called The Patriarchy (spelling may be wrong, going off my memory)in Federation space placed near the First Federation, the Ferengi Alliance and Delta (the bald folks). I have looked for refrences to them or where they have been mentioned and have come up empty. Anyone know when/if they were mentioned in any of the series? :That may be the Kzin Patriarchy. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:36, 4 May 2005 (UTC) Not that that book is in anyway 'cannon'however I thought with the exception of 'Yesteryear' TAS was mostly ignored. Thanks. Dominion War Casualties Hello, Your site is fantastic!! Very professional look and feel! I'm doing some research for a story and since your site is so detailed I thought You might know the answer to this question. I'm looking for total federation casualties from the Dominion War non-canon. It had to be in the tens of millions thinking and least several thousand starships. I'm going through the episodes myself but thought maybe You or someone here might already know or have a good estimate. Thanks, Derek :An official list does not exist of coarse, but of what we know, is probably on the site. Several thousand starships is a bit high, but I'd think a little less then ten million casualties? Taking into account the occupation of Federation planets like Betazed, and Benzar. And while several fleets of starships were shown, there are probably less then 10,000 starships in service at any given time. Going through the episodes though is a good start. -AJHalliwell 18:23, 4 May 2005 (UTC) ¿How long does Spock say the Terran Empire has before total collapse in Mirror, Mirror? A disagrrement exists on Mirror Universe. ¿How long does Spock say the Terran Empire have in Mirror, Mirror? We need a resolution and waiting for the SciFiChannel to rerun it is just too long. ¡Thanks! ¡Pax! ¡Bye! — — Ŭalabio 01:04, 4 May 2005 (UTC) :I have the episode on DVD, watched it, and Kirk asks "How long until the Halkan prediction of uprsing" or something, and Spock (mirror) says "Aproxamatly 240 years". Is that what you asked for? -AJHalliwell 18:23, 4 May 2005 (UTC) :According to http://www.voyager.cz/tos/epizody/40mirrormirrortrans.htm, which I trust pretty well: ::"How long before the Halkan prediction of galactic revolt is realized?" ::"Approximately 240 years." ::"The inevitable outcome?" ::"The Empire shall be overthrown." :-- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:36, 4 May 2005 (UTC) That is what I needed to know. ¡Thanks! ¡Pax! ¡Bye! — — Ŭalabio 00:28, 5 May 2005 (UTC) Warp speed insanity Ok, I may be a bit overanalytical, but.... If you follow the facts as submitted in Enterprise and other sources, the Klingon homesystem is about 1/3 as distant from Earth as the NEAREST star is.... ...yet nobody ever seems to comment on this.... Any explanations? I might add that by the same references, the "detour" to rigel in Broken bow would have taken about 7 weeks, one way. So by the "official" Warp speed scale Warp 4,5 = Warp 12 (following the cochrane scale) /Obbas :In "Star Trek: Star Charts", they say that the vulcan starcharts showed a subspace shortcut, that allowed them to get to qo'nos so quickly. This however isn't canon, but does show that people have noticed it, and tried to explain it. So yes, several people have commented on it, and no, it doesn't make sence. It would have taken several weeks to get to Qo'nos, but as the producers say, "it makes for good drama". -AJHalliwell 18:23, 4 May 2005 (UTC) :It's what we call "dramatic license". :D There are several fandom explanations as to why this happens - search for "warp highway" on Google, for example - but the only real explanation is to make the stories as "speedy" as possible - a journey of several weeks or months between places either results in stories cutting out those weeks and months, with unrealistically slow character development as a result, or numerous "bottle shows" enroute. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:36, 4 May 2005 (UTC) ::Also, while they didn't have to go all the way to Qo'nos, it seemed awfully quick for the Enterprise-A to rendezvouz with the IKS Kronos One in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country... one would assume that the rendezvous took place at or near the Neutral Zone, so they could escort the Klingons all the way to Earth. But that is just assumption, of course. -- umrguy42 03:07, 5 May 2005 (UTC) I do not argue the dramatic licence, Star Trek is not a science show afterall. But the same senselessness is endemic, if not pandemic, to the entire "Trekiverse" Most obvious in Enterprise. By the first 10 episodes warp 4.5 has been effectively described as everything from 100c to 1000c interchangeably. So my problem is with any sort of "official" speedchart, rather than the show itself... If W4.5 is ca100c then the first season should span about 2-5years worldtime, or else the universe consists of nothing but warp highways. Take the first episode again, ignoring the Qo'nos part... rigel to earth, 3day stop then earth to rigel is summed up as "a few days" total... ...that makes 30 lightyears in at most 10 days unless more than 2 weeks constitutes "a few days"... ...avarage speed between 1000 and 2000c Why bother with creating a warpspeed scale when it is utterly without relevance to the "reality" of the show? :Well, they didn't "create a warp speed scale" -- they used warp factors to be a measure of speed, with the high numbers being dangerous and fast for the engines and the low numbers being slow for the engines. It was very much a random association as any two points in the Star Trek universe are usually 1 commercial break away at high warp and two or three acts away at low warp, no matter what the scientific measure of distance between them. :It was later writers, such as the Star Fleet Technical Manual, and various other sources that presented the measure like the "cubed scale" (c = WF3) which is now honored for TOS-era (and ENT).. :When new TNG science advisors tried to redesign the scale, as presented in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, they made it an asymptotic curve so it would never reach warp 10, but still allow for references to near-infinite speeds. They established a list of values for each warp factor, so its easy to figure how far the ship traveled at warp when a duration and speed are applied, but they rarely checked these for any kind of accuracy. :TNG "Force of Nature" has referenced subspace phenomena creating "corridors" where warp travel is only possible in certain areas, where surrounding space is less permeable along the boundary, meaning the ability to traverse them at warp is diminished, and, far enough into the effect, prevented altogether. This effect was mentioned in an extreme form, an entire "un-warpable" sector, in VOY "The Omega Directive" :This proves that warp factor speed is only an approximate value, as courses must be chosen that avoid areas of space where anomalies inhibit the effectiveness of warp drive -- we've already been shown that space can be "rough passage" and cause starships to move slower than they would in "Nicer" space -- many take it that mean that a starship traveling Warp Factor 2 (old scale) could be going 8 times the speed of light, in warped space, exactly as the speed factor describes, but traverse less distance, in less time, if they were in a disruption such as the Hekaras Corridor. There have even been technobabble mentions of the "permeability" of subspace, meaning the Warp 2 might not work as well, and the navigator must plot courses to the best places to go to warp at. (this is part of the "warp highway" theory here) :So, based on canon facts, how can we use the measurement of the warp factor to illustrate any of these points at all? if Enterprise traveled warp five, as Archer mentioned they were at a value approaching 125 times the speed of light, but the amount of distance covered seems far greater -- because distance covered at x speed is variable based on a quality of the space, because it has been nearly proven that traveling at a warp speed means you move at a certain mutliple of the speed of light, but the amount of distance you cover and the time you might do has been proven variable by the episodes i mentioned, because a quality of the space itself negates all or part of the warp field of a ship, it means that because of the "space warp", speed becomes variable is comparison to the time to cross distance X. this could be an explanation of why the term "warp" is used at all, and an explanation for why certain astronomical distance relationships seem skewed in Star Trek. :However, Memory-Alpha endeavours to accurately record only the episodic canon information to illustrate this, as this theory has not been mentioned specifically, besides the vague allusions to warped warp speed values in episodes i mentioned. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:47, 5 May 2005 (UTC) Enterprise with Three Warp Nacelles In a TNG episode a grey haired Riker is shown commanding an Enterprise with three warp nacelles. If memory served me correctly, that ship also bore the designation NCC-1701-E. I cannot find any references to this ship on Wikipedia or this site. TV Tome suggests that this was actually the Enterprise D, refitted and recommissioned years after it was destroyed in Generations I am searching for: A. The TNG Episode where this new Enterprise appears. B. Any information on this new ship fits into the canon. Thanks, Bill Deaton :Try All Good Things.... FYI, this was in an alternate (anti-time) future... Ottens 16:33, 30 May 2005 (UTC) Kolinahr training Is there an explanation as to why Spock had nearly completed his Kolinahr training in two and a half years while Tuvok had spent six years in training? I find it hard to believe that a Vulcan-human hybrid could complete the training faster than a full Vulcan. Of course, it's always possible that Spock had been undergoing the Kolinahr for a longer period, but that would mean there were many more years between the end of Star Trek: The Original Series and the start of Star Trek: The Motion Picture than we realize. Another possibility I've considered is that the Vulcans had allowed Spock to begin his training while he served aboard the Enterprise. You know, him being the son of the Vulcan ambassador and all, they may have given him that privelage. It's also possible that there are no restrictions as to where the training begins, so long as the last few years are spent in meditation on Vulcan. In this case, Spock would have believed he could handle the meditation while being on a ship with humans, whereas Tuvok did not think he could handle that (which would make sense, given his discomfort around humans in his early career). Anyway, do you have any other speculations? --08:44, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) Charles T. Trotter, Esquire *It should be noted, Spock failed to achieve Kohlinahr. He wasn't able to separate his emotions enough to ignore the transmissions of the V'Ger; where as Tuvok had to stop because of the Ponn Far. Also, it's possible Tuvok wanted to stay there and study, perhaps become a monk himself. He didn't decide to go back into Starfleet until he had children, where as it seems illogical that Spock intended to leave Starfleet permanently. I don't think he started his studies on the Enterprise, and as for Tuvok, I think he'd be up for the challenge. -AJHalliwell 04:15, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) Where can I find an accurate galactic map? I've been searching the Web for the most accurate Star Trek universe galactic map, but to no avail...each one either not detailed enough or just plain crappy! Does anyone here have one to share, or can at least point me in the right direction? If you can't tell, I'm brand-spankin' new to this wiki, so please cut me some slack ;-) Thanks! --Wfortney65 : The best source is: ¡Here! — — Ŭalabio 03:52, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) * The writers tend to change the locations of the different powers often, the best example being that the originally, DS9 was going to be on the oposite side of Federation space from the Klingons, but later, they needed to be near the klingon bordor. So there is no official map, but the one best researched would be Star Trek Star Charts in my personal opinion. Of coarse, even that one has several made up info points, and some just plain mistakes -AJHalliwell 04:15, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) The Silvery Nictitating Membranes of the Gorn ---- I wrote that Gorn have silvery nictitating membranes which they use in high light-levels. someone reverted that. ¿Does anyone have pictures about Slar blinking? Such a screencapture would resolve the question. — — Ŭalabio 04:03, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- * The reason that was reverted was because it's speculation; Recently, alot of speculation was removed from the Gorn page. Nothing has indicated they have this, and I do think he blinked in the episode, but I don't remember perfectly. -AJHalliwell 04:15, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) ** ¿Do you remember whether Slar has standard eyelids or silvery faceted nictitating membranes when he blinks? I believe that I saw silvery faceted nictitating membranes. — — Ŭalabio 04:41, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) Scifi Channel edits? Does the SciFi Channel (in the US) commonly edit episodes of TOS? I just watched "Charlie X" on my DVR, which ran several days ago on SciFi. Afterwards, I read the summary both here and on Wikipedia, and found reference to a scene in which Charlie melts chess pieces. This segment was definitely absent from the episode I just watched. Thanks! -_Ted Yes, they do cut them pretty bad. In some cases almost entire scenes. I have a few examples of what was cut from various episodes, however "Charlie X" is not among them. --Gvsualan 03:33, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Klingon First Contact I'm a bit surprised that no one's asked this yet, at least here. In the TOS episode "Day of the Dove," Dr. Leonard McCoy states that, at that time (2268), the Klingons had been adversaries of the Federation (or at least humans) for 50 years. In TNG's "First Contact (episode)" set in 2367, Jean-Luc Picard states that "centuries ago, disasterous contact with the Klingon Empire led to decades of war, and it was decided then that we would do surveillance before making first contact." Yet in the Star Trek: Enterprise pilot "Broken Bow," we see that first contact was a full 117 years prior to "Day of the Dove" and it was hardly a major disaster, nor would it have caused Starfleet to rethink its first contact protocols since it was a Klingon who first landed on Earth. In other words, first contact occured differently than the way Picard said it did. Picard also said the contact was "centuries" ago from 2367, meaning it had to happen at least sometime around 2167, but McCoy stated it was 50 years before 2268, placing the beginning of the conflict at 2218. So there lies another contradiction. I have a theory that there may have actually been two contacts, one in 2151 and another in 2218. Perhaps sometime after the end of Enterprise, the Klingons demanded not to be bothered by Starfleet again, but in 2218, something happened to bring the two powers into conflict. Keep in mind that Picard did not say "disasterous FIRST contact" with the Klingons, merely a "disasterous contact." Although a first contact would seem to be the implication of the statement, it's possible he was referring to another contact, although the 2218 date still contadicts his comment of it occuring "centuries ago." Anyway, I've already carried this on for too long and I apologize for that. So, my question is this: Could there be any possible explanation for this discremancy that does not involve placing Enterprise in an alternate timeline created by the Temporal Cold War? Also, why do McCoy's statement and Picard's statement contradict each other in stating the timeframe in which Klingons and humans became enemies? Any new theories and comments on my theory would be appreciated, and again, I apologize for the great length. --C. T. Trotter 03:17, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC)